kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanted: Despair
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot The group must protect Nemoto from both the Phantom Raum and the police who want to question him on an arson case. However, can they clear Rinko's name before it's too late? Synopsis While Haruto rests at Omokagedō to recover his mana, Shunpei flees, taking Nemoto and Rinko in a police car, and an arrest warrant is issued for all three of them. Rinko tries to warn the police, but Shunpei throws her cellphone away, and his own phone forgotten at the shop, the others cannot contact them. Taking shelter in a junkyard, Nemoto insists that he is not an arsonist, but he is too scared to confront the police despite being innocent. Rinko starts believing in his story while Gremlin reminds Raum about the consequences should he fail his mission, and the Phantom draws the police to Nemoto's location. As Shunpei and the others escape through the sewers, Haruto's Red Garuda and Nitoh's Green Griffon find Raum and combine themselves to fight him, Giving enough time for Haruto and Nitoh to reach the enemy, that flees away upon finding itself in a disadvantage. Rinko confronts Nemoto, reminding him that there are some things that only he can do for himself, and Shunpei agrees with her. Nemoto then remembers that there was a second security camera at the scene of the arson, and Rinko manages to obtain the data from it, while Raum, disguised as the myna bird, reunites with Nemoto. In the next day, both Rinko and Shunpei bring Nemoto to the police, claiming that they have the criminal into their custody. Haruto and Nitoh arrive, trying to dissuade them, and Nemoto believes for an instant that he was betrayed, until Rinko reveals that the data they obtained shows that the real culprit is Raum. Raum then reveals his true form and flees, but Haruto and Nitoh catch up to him, and the Phantom throws some Ghouls at them. With Kamen Rider Beast's help, Kamen Rider Wizard transforms into Infinity Style and uses the Shining Strike to defeat both Raum and the Ghouls. Rinko and Shunpei apologize to Nemoto for not revealing their plan to him, as they could not have Raum become suspicious of them, but instead of getting relieved upon being cleared of the charges against him, Nemoto falls into despair with the loss of his bird and starts turning into a Phantom, much to everyone's irritation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * / : , , * Police: , * TV Announcer: * Commentator: * Guard: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Raum: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Infinity ***Magic: Garuda, Driver On, Big **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Griffin, Driver On, Chameleo, Falco **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle, Falco Mantle Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *This is the first episode where the PlaMonsters Garuda and Griffin combine into a hybrid PlaMonster. *When Nemoto was fell into despair, it's left on a cliffhanger, since in the next episode, neither Haruto or Kosuke go into Nemoto's Underworld. Though the Underworld battle could have been off-screen. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 9 features episodes 34-37: The Reverse Side of a Popular Model, The Other Side of Sora, The Myna Speaks and Wanted: Despair. DSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢絶望、指名手配｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢絶望、指名手配｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard